Many methods and systems have been developed over the years to prevent or detect Internet fraud. Today, to gain consumer confidence and prevent revenue loss, online communities, such as financial institutions, a website operator, merchant, or other online communities that desire ring enrollment may desire an accurate and trustworthy way of detecting possible Internet fraud and providing Internet security. Many sites require entry of a password or other credentials for authentication, but this does not suffice because credentials may be stolen.
Traditionally, entities have used manual processes to review a suspected fraudulent transaction and individuals who may have been involved, which is often cumbersome and time consuming. Conventional fraud detection systems often focus on a user's account and behavior of the user to find anomalous behavior. However, if too much time has passed between a fraudulent transaction and/or early-stage fraud staging activities (e.g., including the theft of credentials, changing the victim's contact information to disrupt communication between the bank and the victim, adding payees for future money movement), and/or identifying fraudsters, fraudulent attacks may have occurred undetected in the mean-time.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods and systems for fraud containment. A further need exists for mandating the integrity of online communities and services.